tas de cinglés
by ylg
Summary: drabbles sur les habitants de Karakura :: 39ème vignette : Keigo et Mizuiro, secret. 40e: où Keigo est le sauveur du monde ! 41e: la classe d'Ichigo, contrôle surprise ! 42e: où Mizuho essaie le cybering. 43e: où Karin n'a PAS de petit ami. 44e: Chizuru, doujinshi. 45e: Chizu/Hime, 1er baiser ? 46e: Karin, protectrice. MàJ, 47e: Keigo, amitié jalouse. ::gen, crack, sérieux::
1. Keigo et Mizuiro, casse pieds

Suite à un Arbre à Drabbles particulièrement florissant, je me retrouve avec une bonne demi-douzaine de drabbles se passant dans le monde réel, et tout autant au Soul Society ; comme ça commence à faire beaucoup, je vais les séparer : comme autrefois j'ai envoyé les Arrancar se faire voir ailleurs ("_bande de brutes_", /s/3570573/1/ ), je mettrai ici "le monde réel" alors que les shinigami resteront dans "_comme une fleur_" ( /s/3305339/1/ ).

Vous retrouverez donc ici la classe d'Ichigo, parfois ses professeurs, la famille Kurosaki... et peut-être un jour si j'ai le courage, les exilés du Magasin Urahara ?

* * *

**Titre** : leçons particulières  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages **: Kojima Mizuiro, Asano Keigo  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Parfois je me demande si c'est pas toi, le cas. »  
d'après Lily Kohai  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Je me demande si c'est pas toi le casse-pieds de service, en vrai, avance Keigo au-dessus de sa pile de notes. Tu m'accuses de râler, mais _toi_ ! t'es largement pire, quand tu t'y mets.  
- Tiens, ça va me retomber dessus... murmure Mizuiro sans lever les yeux de la sienne.  
- Parce que ! Peut-être que je râle. Mais toi quand un truc te déplaît tu dresses un réquisitoire _complet_ de chacun de ses plus petits défauts !  
- Oh, je suis épaté par ton utilisation du mot 'réquisitoire', mais s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu cesser de râler et te concentrer sur ton travail ? »


	2. Keigo, Mizuiro, leçons particulières

**Titre** : d'autres leçons particulières  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Kojima Mizuiro, Asano Keigo  
**Gradation** : PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : "Tu es (je murmure, les autres n'entendent pas) et je suis (tu souris et tout est dit)."  
d'après Drakys  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Tu souris et tout est dit. Pas plus compliqué que ça. Mais bien sûr, il faut avoir l'air innocent, pas pervers.  
- Qui a l'air pervers, ici ?  
- J'dis ça j'dis rien mais tes intentions cochonnes se lisent sur ta figure comme un graffiti sur le mur d'un WC. Si tu es trop direct les filles fuiront. Il faut que tu donnes l'impression d'être sûr de toi mais sans triompher ouvertement à l'avance.  
- C'est compliquééé ! Je t'ai demandé des conseils _clairs_ et j'y comprends rien : où est la différence ?  
- Mais _c'est_ clair, pourtant. Tu es un cas désespéré… »


	3. Keigo, Mizuiro et sa mère, Oedipe

Parenthèse moche ; les prochains drabbles devraient donner dans le plus joyeux, normalement.

* * *

**Titre** : on appelle ça Complexe d'Œdipe  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro ; Mizuiro/sa mère sous-entendu  
**Gradation** : R / M  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : bonus du tome 12  
**Avertissements** : glauque

**Prompt** : "C'est juste que Ce'Nedra a un petit sourire épouvantablement satisfait et qu'il a l'impression d'être désormais, très officiellement, sa chose."  
D'après Azalée Calypso  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Officiellement, sa « chose » pour les filles plus âgées, Mizuiro la met sur la volupté qu'offre une partenaire expérimentée par rapport à des novices.  
« Elles savent s'y prendre, elles s'imaginent que ce sont elles qui ont des trucs à m'apprendre, elles font très attention à moi. Ça n'est pas pour rien qu'autrefois, on conseillait de donner aux jeunes hommes des épouses deux ans plus âgées qu'eux. »

Keigo ne relève pas. Il n'aime pas parler de ça : pas qu'il soit jaloux de son succès, mais parce qu'il soupçonne que c'est plutôt lié à sa mère encore jeune et tellement distante.


	4. Sora et Orihime, abandonner

**Titre** : l'abandonner  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Inoue Sora et Orihime  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Continuité ** : pré-série

**Prompt** : "Et en attendant, il s'attache, il perd et il souffre."  
d'après Isil  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il souffre.

Il est mort en laissant derrière lui sa petite sœur bien-aimée : qui la protégera ? Il ne peut aller au paradis ni se réincarner en l'abandonnant ainsi, il faut qu'il continue à veiller sur elle.  
La vie de fantôme est dure. Il ne peut plus la toucher. Il ne peut plus rien faire pour elle. Il ne peut que la veiller et prier pour que tout aille bien pour elle. Et quand les choses vont mal… il ne peut que contempler ses larmes, impuissant, et souffrir avec elle.

Puis _elle_ l'abandonne en cessant de souffrir sans lui…


	5. Isshin, Ryuuken, le temps passé

**Titre** : Il est toujours joli, le temps passé...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Kurosaki Isshin, Ishida Ryūken  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite pour les personnages et Georges Brassens pour le titre

**Prompt** : "Chase ne comprit pas pourquoi le jour de Noël, Wilson lui offrit une bure de moine, en ricanant dans le plus pur style de House."  
D'après Camille Miko  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)  
(Oui, bon, j'ai peut-être un peu triché avec le prompt, parce que c'était rigolo à tenter.

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Plus pur style _house music_ absolument ringarde, le fond sonore de ce bar faisait pitié. Ça allait d'ailleurs de paire avec le décor minimal, pour ne pas dire miséreux. Que venait-il faire là, déjà ? se demandait Ryūken.

« Ça nous rappelle de vieux souvenirs, hein ? fit la voix beaucoup trop joyeuse d'Isshin.  
- Quand nous étions des étudiants sans le sou forcés de faire des gardes à n'en plus finir et quand nos seuls moments de détente c'était un verre au bar en espérant impressionner les filles avec notre statut de presque-médecins… heureux que ça soit des _vieux_ souvenirs, maintenant. »


	6. Kon, Ichigo et ses soeurs, pour le futur

**Titre** : petites filles deviendront grandes...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couples** : Kon, la famille Kurosaki  
**Gradation** : PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Avertissements** : lolicon sous-entendu

**Prompt** : "Une princesse doit être au top de l'actualité."  
d'après Azilia  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

/Au top de l'actualité ce soir, retrouvez l'intrépide Kon en mission spéciale tenter d'élucider le mystère :  
"les filles de la famille Kurosaki, du haut de leur onze ans et demi et derrière les dehors d'enfant idéale et de garçon manqué, sont-elles sur le point d'atteindre la puberté, ont-elles déjà commencé à basculer du côté de la féminité, ou pas encore..."/

- Hey, Lion débile, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le micro magique en plastique et les lunettes de soleil de mes sœurs ?  
- T-tais-toi ! Je cherche à savoir si passer quelques _années_ chez vous en vaudra le coup !


	7. Tatsuki, Orihime, résultats d'examens

Note : mes autres drabbles, ficlets et one-shots sur Tatsuki et Orihime, moins gen, sont compilés dans le recueil "comme des fils de la vierge) ( /s/2874117/14/ ), lequel contient d'abord des fics d'amitié, et petit à petit des plus couplesques.

* * *

**Titre** : ces gens sont dingues !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : classe d'Ichigo - Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo, Mizuiro (et les autres)  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite pour les personnages;

**Notes** : j'ai emprunté le coup de parier sur les résultats des examens à un chapitre de Yū-Gi-Oh!  
**Prompt** : "Lucy hésita alors entre s'énerver très fort ou courir se planquer chez elle : leur bêtise {était} contagieuse."  
d'après Skuld  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Leur bêtise est contagieuse, » souffle Tatsuki en essayant d'éloigner Orihime des amis masculins d'Ichigo.

Ça n'est pas une histoire de sexisme et d'essayer de la protéger des attentions perverses des garçons – pour ça, demandez plutôt à Chizuru – non, c'est vraiment… de la bêtise pure. Orihime est juste gentiment loufoque : pas question de la laisser participer à des jeux franchement stupides.

« Regarde, Ichigo lui-même était un garçon sérieux, avant de les fréquenter, et maintenant.. !  
- Mais ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser.  
- Et de récolter des ennuis, oui. _Parier_ sur leurs notes, vraiment... On ne sait jamais quelle connerie ils vont inventer ! »


	8. Ochi Misato et la classe d'Ichigo

**Titre** : concentration/distractions  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Ochi Misato, la classe d'Ichigo  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : "Si leur professeur vient à apprendre que voler son café au lait est une solution pour le réveiller, Kanda est certaine qu'il utilisera l'astuce autant de fois que possible pour qu'enfin cet élève indigne daigne se concentrer pendant son cours."  
D'après Skuld  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Pour qu'enfin ces élèves indignes daignent se concentrer pendant son cours, le professeur Ochi ne sait plus quoi inventer. Ça n'est pas comme si sa propre personne physique les distrayait de ses paroles – oh, ça serait assez flatteur, quoiqu'un peu dérangeant, de se savoir le centre d'attention de tant d'adolescents. Ça n'est pas non plus la présence parmi eux de jeunes gens particulièrement renversants – la déléguée de classe veille au grain sur les filles les plus mignonnes.

He non, c'est simplement que la pourtant si divertissante littérature, classique comme contemporaine, les ennuie, malgré tous ses efforts pour la mettre en valeur !


	9. Ichigo, Pr Ochi, absence à justifier

**Titre** : Zéro pointé  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Ochi Misato-sensei, Kurosaki Ichigo  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : "Fierté du robot surpuissant 0"  
d'après Heera Ookami  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

Note : les autres participants ayant repris cette phrase sont tous partis de « robot surpuissant », on dirait que je suis la seule à vouloir prendre 0 comme un mot...

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« 0 pointé, au fait, à la dissertation de la semaine dernière, mon cher Kurosaki. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir après une si longue absence, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être indulgente si tu n'as pas profité de cette période pour travailler un peu. »

Ichigo répond par un silence résigné éloquent, que ses camarades meublent qui de compassion, qui d'enthousiasme sadique à l'idée du savon qu'il va recevoir...

« Tu reconnais que tu as séché deux mois sans justification valable ? … Booon. Ben tu me feras trois pages sur les bienfaits de se retirer à la montagne pour s'entraîner. »


	10. Kon, Ichigo, acné

Note : à partir d'ici, j'ai 10 drabbles anciens à réposter (précédemment archivés dans le recueil "Comme une fleur" ; je les déplace.)

* * *

**Titre :** les joies de la salle de bain  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Personnages :** Ichigo, Kon  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Kubo Tite

Production de la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz (avril-mai 07)  
**Prompt :** "bouton", 1ère version  
Pour Gaby LC

attention les neurones, cradosserie et sous-entendus salaces

270 mots

oOo

Ichigo s'observa avec attention dans le miroir. Ça faisait du bien de retrouver son corps. Il y avait juste un détail qui le dérangeait… là ! un horrible bouton d'acné, mûr à point, rouge avec une tête blanche jaunâtre. Beurk.  
« Kooon ! bon sang de – rhâaaa ! - mais t'es pas foutu d'entretenir correctement mon corps pendant que je suis pas là ?! »  
C'était pourtant pas bien compliqué de se laver le visage. Il ne lui demandait pas d'aller jusqu'aux tortures inutiles dont il a entendu parler les filles pour rester présentables, non plus, mais enfin…

Une vague d'appréhension lui passa dessus. Il se renifla les épaules, les poignets, son tee-shirt… est-ce qu'on peut repérer sa propre odeur corporelle, quand on vient de passer plusieurs jours hors de son corps ?  
Dans le doute, il se dirigea droit sur la salle de bain. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille : et si ce corniaud de mod soul était capable d'avoir « oublié » de se laver tout le temps de son absence, qu'allait penser sa famille ! si Yuzu s'imaginait qu'il devenait un porchiot en puissance !

Pas de chance, c'est Karin qu'il croisa au moment d'y entrer. Le regard appuyé qu'elle lui dirigea, sans rien dire, lui fit froid dans le dos. Si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, c'était encore pire ! Sitôt qu'elle eut tourné les talons, il changea d'avis et retourna directement étrangler la peluche.  
« Kon. Qu'est-ce que tu as trafiqué dans la salle de bain pendant que je n'étais pas là ? »

oOo

...on sait qu'on a le cerveau foutu quand on imagine Kon profiter d'être dans le corps d'Ichigo pour se masturber compulsivement. Je crois que vous pouvez appeler une ambulance pour m'embarquer à l'asile psychiatrique...


	11. Kon, Ishida, couture

**Titre :** boutons de bottine et fanfreluches  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Personnages :** Kon, Ishida  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** toujours à Kubo Tite

Production de la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz (avril-mai 07)  
**Prompt :** "bouton", 2ème version  
Toujours pour Gaby  
190 mots

oOo

« J'ai perdu un boutooon, » pleurnichait Kon. Ishida cligna des yeux. Le petit lion en peluche, devant lui, le regardait d'un œil suppliant. Un seul. Ichigo haussa les épaules.  
« Ben, il s'est occupé de mon corps pendant notre séjour à Soul Society, et apparemment pendant ce temps le sien a été un peu maltraité. Tu peux l'arranger ? »

Quelque chose dans le regard et les gestes d'Ishida alors qu'il remontait ses lunettes et s'emparait de sa boîte à couture rappela à Kon un savant fou s'apprêtant à disséquer un spécimen particulièrement intéressant.

« Bien sûr, que je peux l'arranger, affirma le Quincy d'un ton hautain. Ça ne sera pas long… et ça ne fera pas mal, ajouta-t-il après un temps de réflexion, voyant l'anxiété du mod soul. Enfin… tu sens les piqûres d'aiguilles ? c'est la première fois que je recouds du tissu vivant, concéda-t-il.  
- Ichigoooo ! au secours ! non, ne me laisse pas entre les pattes de ce pervers ! aaah, et c'est quoi ces boutons-là on dirait trop des trucs de fille ! noooon ! pitiééé, demande plutôt à ta petite sœur ? »


	12. Asano et 11ème Division, Noël

**Titre** : bientôt Noël !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couples **: Asano Mizuho/Madarame Ikkaku, Asano Keigo/Ayasegawa Yumichika ?  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : "Noël avec les deux squatteurs"  
Pour Koliri  
300 mots

Note : les drabbles plus focalisés sur les squatteurs de la 11ème que sur la famille Asano sont restés dans le recueil "Comme une fleur" (/s/3305339/)

oOo

« Dis, Keigo ? tes copains, là, ils comptent rester encore longtemps ? »  
Il y a longtemps que Keigo a renoncé à protester quand sa sœur qualifie les deux zouaves qu'il s'est vu contraint de ramener chez lui de « ses » copains. Elle n'écoute jamais, et puis, il leur faut bien une justification au fait qu'ils squattent là : il s'y est résigné.

« Euh… ils ont parlé d'une affaire qui pourrait se prolonger jusqu'à l'hiver… mais ils ne m'ont pas donné de date précise. Aaah, j'me suis fait complètement avoir par ces voyous, ces squatteurs, qui sait combien de temps ils vont encore rester là !  
- Oh, ta gueule. Ça veut dire qu'ils pourraient encore rester jusqu'à Noël, alors ?  
- Mais oui ! aaaaah, mais quelle catastrophe, ils pourraient vraiment squatter si longtemps ! »

Sans prêter attention aux lamentations de son frère –elle les supporte depuis près de quinze ans après tout- Mizuho se prend à chantonner de contentement, toute à ses propres projets. Keigo en reste comme deux ronds de flan :

« Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? Ils squattent notre salon, notre frigo, notre console, et toi…  
- Mais vois donc le bon côté des choses : on aura quelqu'un avec qui passer Noël.  
- Parle pour toi !  
- T'es vraiment pas imaginatif, mon pauvre, soupire-t-elle. Je veux passer Noël avec Ikkaku pour copain, alors t'as intérêt à ne pas me gêner, et son pote efféminé non plus d'ailleurs. Tiens, 'z'avez qu'à passer Noël ensemble vous aussi, ça fera d'une pierre deux coups. »

Mizuho se bouche les oreilles pour se replonger à loisir dans sa rêverie « Noël romantique avec un petit ami classe », sans entendre les hurlements apocalyptiques de Keigo. Ce qu'il peut être bruyant, quand même, parfois…


	13. la classe d'Ichigo, partiels

**Titre** : bientôt les partiels...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Bleach  
**Personnages **: la classe d'Ichigo, Ochi-sensei  
**Rating** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : "examens"  
Pour Azalée  
235 mots

oOo

« …Et pour terminer, je vous rappelle que la date des examens blancs approche à grands pas. Si vous l'aviez oublié, c'est fort dommage pour vous, ça veut dire que vous n'êtes vraiment pas sérieux. Si vous vous en souveniez… bah, ne stressez pas _trop_ là-dessus, ce ne sont que des examens blancs après tout. Et ne vous suicidez pas si vous vous y plantez, ou vous aurez du mal à faire mieux la fois suivante. »  
Ainsi conclut son cours Ochi Misato, professeur de lettres, avant de quitter la classe de Première Année, Section Trois, laissant ses élèves abasourdis.

– Elle est sérieuse, là ?  
– Elle ne devrait pas plaisanter avec ça !  
– Elle ne peut pas être sérieuse, quand même…  
– C'est quoi cette prof…  
– He, vous pariez combien que le prochain prof qui entre commencera son cours par un rappel sur ces /censuré/ de partiels et nous dira que si on s'y plante on est d'ores et déjà foutus ?

Soupir collectif. Pour une fois qu'ils ont une prof assez timbrée pour faire si peu de cas de ces exam' qui leur pourrissent ce qu'elle appelle « leur belle vie de lycéens », 'faut qu'il y ait quelqu'un de sérieux pour se rappeler qu'elle est une exception dans le système scolaire. Enfin, au moins, ils sont reconnaissants, quoiqu'un peu inquiets parfois, de la distraction apportée par cette fameuse exception.


	14. Asano et 11ème Division, panier à linge

**Titre** : visite guidée  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple **: les Asano, Ikkaku et Yumichika. Et il est question de Komamura, aussi.  
**Rating** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : "panier à linge"  
Pour Sakoni  
150 mots

oOo

Mizuho avait été tellement impressionnée que, non contente d'avoir invité ces deux garçons à rester, elle avait aboyé après Keigo pour le renvoyer chercher des boissons, pour quatre cette fois, et s'était mise en devoir de leur faire faire le tour de la maison.

« Ma chambre, là. Ici la salle de bains, les toilettes, le panier pour le linge sale… »

Ikakku suivait tout ça sans y prêter grande attention, Yumichika observait la décoration d'un œil critique. Keigo ronchonnait…  
« Rappelle-moi, c'est pas toi qui avais horreur des tâches ménagères ? Tu as changé d'avis, tu es prête à te transformer en Cendrillon comme ça ? »

…sans que personne ne lui prête attention, ni sa sœur ni leurs « invités », chacun perdu dans son propre train de pensée :

« C'est marrant, ce truc ressemble au casque de Komamura. J'ai toujours pensé que ce garçon avait vraiment mauvais goût. »


	15. Kon, Ichigo, Hichigo, à trois

**Titre** : sandwich aux fraises  
**Auteur **: ylg  
**Fandom** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Kurosaki Ichigo, Kon et Hollow!Ichigo.  
**Rating** : PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

Pour Ishime  
**Prompt** : Comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre Kon et H!ichigo.  
135 mots

oOo

Maudit soit le jour où Kon apprit l'existence du Hollow à l'intérieur d'Ichigo…

« Alors comme ça, t'as une deuxième personnalité ? et un de ces trucs vachement dangereux qui bouffent les fantômes, en plus ? Ben mon colon… voyez-vous ça : Kurosaki Ichigo, l'homme qui peut s'offrir un _threesome_ avec lui-même !

- Ça t'amuse, lion débile ? Si t'en veux, de ce truc, je te le laisse bien volontiers. Tu crois que ça me plaît, de devoir partager mon corps avec des psychopathes pareils ? 'tain, l'un qui parle de bouffer tout ce qui bouge, l'autre qui saute sur tout ce qui porte une jupe… »

En plus, réalisa plus tard Ichigo avec un frisson d'horreur, le threesome en question impliquait, selon toute logique, Kon lui-même dans son corps. Brr…


	16. RukiHimeIchi, pâte de haricots

**Titre **: partage  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple **: Kuchiki Rukia/Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo. Et les filles de la Seconde Trois.  
**Rating **: PG à PG -13 / T selon votre imagination  
**Disclaimer **: Kubo Tite

Pour Para Nightwish  
**Prompt** : "Pâte de haricot"  
**Avertissement :** mention de threesome bisexuel.  
200 mots

oOo

_Parce que si tu étais amoureuse de lui aussi, je me disais qu'à deux on pourrait l'avoir._ C'est qu'Orihime avait innocemment avancé, sidérant toutes ses amies présentes.

« Mais non ! L'amour, c'est comme, comme… cherchons un exemple facile : les petits pains fourrés à la pâte de haricot rouge. Si on n'a qu'un petit pain et qu'on est deux dessus, soit on aura qu'un demi- petit pain chacune, soit l'une des deux l'aura entier et l'autre rien du tout. Les garçons, ça ne se partage pas. »

Orihime pouffe de rire à cette idée.  
« Inoue ?  
- Ah, pardon. J'imaginais Kurosaki-kun avec de la pâte de haricot rouge… »

Pendant que Tatsuki bâillonnait Chizuru pour ne rien entendre de son opinion sur l'utilisation du food-sex, Orihime approfondit sa vision des choses :  
« Mais, un petit pain, c'est très facile à partager, au contraire ! et d'ailleurs c'est meilleur quand le partage. »

C'est une grande idée, effectivement. Seulement, comment dire ? Contrairement à ce qu'elle vient de leur dire, Rukia voudrait bien être plus qu'une amie pour Ichigo, et elle pourrait aussi accepter de goûter au petit pain d'Inoue… mais seulement l'un _ou_ l'autre, pas question de transformer cela en sandwich à trois, avec ou sans pâte de haricot au milieu.


	17. Mizuiro, Keigo, Mizuho, aspirateur

**Titre** : _sucks to be you_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro, Asano Mizuho  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : "passer l'aspirateur"  
(proposé par Mélie, pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici "Keigo-et-Mizuiro, duo comique")

**Nombre de mots** : 350

oOo

Un cartable s'abat bruyamment sur le sol de la chambre.

« Aaah, enfin l'heure où l'on s'abrutit sur trois parties à la suite de jeux vidéos au lieu d'étudier comme on devrait ! »

Et vlan, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre encore plus brutalement.

« Nan. C'est l'heure où tu vas passer l'aspirateur dans ta chambre et la salle de séjour.  
- Quoi ? Mais non ! Je ne peux pas, je dois bosser un devoir trèèèès important avec Mizuiro ! »  
Lequel se tient tout tranquille, son propre cartable encore à la main, souriant poliment, comme si Mamzelle Mizuho n'avait pas manqué d'arracher la porte et comme si le frère et la sœur ne s'engueulaient pas comme une paire de singes.

« Et puis c'est _ton_ tour de le faire, d'abord !  
- J'ai mes ongles à sécher et un rendez-vous avec des amies en ville ensuite. Donc je ne peux pas le faire. En plus, c'est aussi mon tour de faire la lessive. »

La menace dans son ton n'est même pas voilée :  
« Ça n'est pas juste que j'ai à faire les deux, pas vrai ? Alors va passer l'aspirateur, ou il arrivera un accident à tes caleçons. »

Qu'elle soit sa sœur aînée importe peu à Keigo : en tant qu'homme c'est son honneur qui est en jeu s'il cède, aussi se défend-il âprement...

...Et ça se finit tout compte fait avec Mizuho gaîment partie, Mizuiro désinvoltement planté devant un des jeux vidéos de Keigo et Keigo qui aspire la poussière en protestant misérablement :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas ? Toi qui as du succès avec les filles et sais t'y prendre avec les vieilles, tu pourrais la séduire et la convaincre de le faire elle-même parce que tu trouves ça sexy ou chais pas quoi de la part d'une fille d'être une parfaite petite fée du logis ?  
- Désolé, je ne t'entends pas avec tout le bruit que fait cet engin ! lance joyeusement Mizuiro. Mais si toi tu m'entends, tu sais que tu es formidable en parfaite petite fée du logis ? Quelle efficacité, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie !  
- Traître...  
- Ah, un niveau bonus ! »


	18. ChizuruRyo, love hate

**Titre** : parce que tu me plais et parce que je te déteste  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple **: Honshō Chizuru x Kunieda Ryō  
**Gradation** : R / M  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : "hatesex"  
(proposé par Ishime pour un mème à kink avec des couples secrets – ici Chizuru… ce qui est plutôt mal tombé, mais vous voyez, on s'en accommode quand même.)  
**Notes** : peut se prendre comme suite à mon onse-shot "une drôle d'idée sans doute" (s/5079391/1/), histoire de justifier un peu la situation

**Nombre de mots** : 240

oOo

Elles font ça dans l'urgence, presque avec violence. Pour ne pas se laisser le temps de penser, de peut-être changer d'avis, de se dire que finalement, ça n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, que de coucher ensemble.  
Ça va sans doute laisser des bleus. Mais ça sera tellement bon qu'elles ne le regretteront pas.

Elles mélangent leurs souffles, leurs gémissements et parfois leurs cris, mais jamais ne prononcent le moindre mot intelligible, et surtout pas le moindre nom. Chacune sait que l'autre pense sans doute à quelqu'un qui n'est pas là en ce moment. Elles le savaient déjà avant, elles se sont promis de ne pas le mentionner pendant, ni après. Mais quand Chizuru s'aperçoit que Ryō refuse de la regarder dans les yeux, de même juste regarder son visage en face, elle ne peut s'empêcher de laisser sa jalousie s'exprimer.

Lorsque Ryō est sur le point de jouir, Chizuru prononce le nom de Michiru. L'effet est immédiat. L'orgasme qui secoue Ryō ne suffit pas, seul, à justifier la main qui se referme d'une poigne de fer sur la chair de Chizuru, encore moins que même l'extase passée, elle serre encore et encore, à en laisser une marque sur la peau pour plusieurs jours.

« Ne - touche - pas - à - Michiru. Tu es mon amie. Je t'aime. Tu me plais, c'est vrai. Mais il y a des fois comme ça, où je te déteste, » gronde Ryō.


	19. Tatsuki, Ichigo, rival

Note : ce volet et les neuf drabbles précédents sont des reposts suite à la séparation de ce recueil depuis "Comme une fleur". Mais les prochains seront tout nouveaux tout beaux !

* * *

**Titre :** premier rival  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple :** Arisawa Tatsuki, Kurosaki Ichigo  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Kubo Tite

**Thème :** "rival acharné" pour 31 jours (23 juin 09)  
4 x 100 mots, et le premier drabble est issu de l'Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys, d'après un prompt de PresKunange :  
"Obi-Wan savait que c'était injuste, mais {il] en était parfois venu à détester {le garçon} pour cela."

**Continuité :** pré-série, du temps de l'école primaire (ou peut-être même maternelle ?) ...même si à l'âge qu'ils avaient c'est difficile de distinguer l'amitié d'un premier amour, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse coller l'étiquette "het" dessus, si ?

oOo

Elle en était parfois venue à détester les garçons pour cela : qu'ils s'imaginent être automatiquement plus forts que les filles, quelles qu'elles soient, elle y compris. Tatsuki sait qu'elle est plus forte que la plupart des autres élèves du dojo, garçons ou filles. Alors ce petit bout de gars qui fond en larmes parce qu'il a été battu _par une fille_ comme si c'était pire, ça l'insupporte !  
« Alors tu crois qu'être un homme ça veut dire être fort, obligé ? Ben rappelle-toi que t'es encore loin d'être un homme et que t'as besoin de travailler dur d'ici à être grand. »

o

Tatsuki déteste voir les gens pleurnicher, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Ichigo qui pleure parce qu'elle l'a battu, elle serait tentée de se dire _bien fait pour lui_… mais elle n'ose pas. Il lui fait pitié, le pauvre. Et Ichigo qui pleure parce qu'un senpai s'est moqué de ses cheveux blonds, c'est encore pire. Ça ne va pas de pleurer pour si peu, mais ça ne se fait pas non plus d'embêter les gens pour si peu, aussi !  
Tout senpai qu'il est, tant pis pour le respect, Tatsuki le provoque en duel et lui colle une raclée. Non mais !

o

Tatsuki s'est trouvé un bien étrange rival. La fille la plus forte du dojo et un garçon parmi les plus faibles : voilà une paire curieusement assortie !  
Mais Ichigo veut absolument s'entraîner contre elle. Parce qu'elle s'est moquée de lui la première fois, il faut qu'il la batte !  
« Mais c'est la plus forte de la classe ! il faudrait que tu deviennes plus fort que _tout le monde_ et ça tu pourras pas.  
- Je veux pas être plus fort que toute la classe. Je veux juste être plus fort que Tatsuki ! »  
À la surprise générale, Tatsuki accepte.

o

Si minable qu'il ait eu l'air lors de leur première rencontre, Tatsuki tient à Ichigo. Elle aime bien voir son grand sourire naïf quand il arrive enfin à battre quelqu'un. Elle n'aime pas le voir pleurer chaque fois qu'elle le bat. Et elle le bat presque à chaque fois. Mais malgré ça, elle aime continuer à se battre avec lui.  
C'est décidé : c'est lui son adversaire (et partenaire) préféré. Elle veut s'entraîner beaucoup avec lui. Peut-être que ça le rendra plus fort ! et ça sera chouette à voir.  
« Alors, est-ce que tu arriveras à me battre aujourd'hui ? »


	20. Keigo, Mizuho, bouc émissaire

Voilà, les déplacements suite au scindage depuis 'comme une fleur' sont terminés !

* * *

**Titre** : bouc émissaire  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Asano Keigo et Mizuho ; mention de Mizuho/Ikkaku  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : arc des Arrancar  
**Avertissements** : violence verbale - je ne pense pas que Mizuho soit vraiment une folle dangereuse, mais la déception et la colère peuvent obscurcir son jugement, hein.

**Prompt** : "Le Capitaine sourit : « Lâchez Détritus. »"  
d'après ylg  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (4 au 14 septembre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Détritus, va. Déchet. Rebut. T'es vraiment bon à rien ! » beugle Mizuho, ponctuant chaque exclamation d'un geste violent – qu'elle manque le plus souvent : à force, Keigo a pris l'habitude d'esquiver les coups de pantoufle ou de cahier plutôt bien.

« Heeeeey ! Mais c'est pas ma faute ! » proteste-t-il.

Sa soeur rage de plus belle :  
« Si je t'ai demandé de faire en sorte que ton copain séduise Yumichika c'était pas pour qu'il embarque _aussi_ Ikkaku !  
- Mais je ne suis pas responsable des agissements de Mizuirooo ! Et puis c'était ton idée d'abord ! Je ne suis qu'une victime innocente dans cette histoire ! »


	21. Keigo, Mizuiro, vérité

**Titre** : à la recherche de la grande vérité  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Asano Keigo et Kojima Mizuiro  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : "Vraiment, moi qui pensait qu'on étaient bons que pour les petits meurtres entre amis !"  
d'après Dance of Fate  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (4 au 14 septembre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Entre amis on peut tout se dire, n'est-ce pas ? » siffle une voix à l'oreille de Mizuiro. Il se retourne, lentement, pour rencontrer le regard meurtrier de Keigo.  
« He bien... je suppose, oui. Enfin, presque tout ? »

Mizuiro continue à sourire sans se démonter ; intérieurement, sa liste d'excuses pour éviter les ennuis s'allonge automatiquement. Il n'a jamais causé de tort à Keigo – en tout cas jamais directement ni sciemment – il n'y a donc aucune raison de paniquer. N'est-ce pas ?

Keigo brandit sa feuille de contrôle :  
« La réponse au dernier exercice.  
- Je te la dirai quand tu maîtriseras mieux l'art dramatique. »


	22. Karin, Yuzu, Masaki, jour de pluie

**Titre : **de la pluie au coin des yeux  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **Bleach  
**Personnages : **Kurosaki Masaki, Karin et Yuzu  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **Kubo Tite

**Thèmes : **« pluie d'enfer », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (28 décembre 09)  
N**ombre de mots : **222

oOo

17 juin. Il pleuvait à verse, ce jour-là. L'on dira que la pluie gênait la vision et de la victime et du conducteur, que le camion a dérapé sur l'asphalte mouillé. Personne ne saura si, au moment de sa mort, Kurosaki Masaki a pensé à son mari et aux deux petites filles qui l'attendaient à la maison, ou seulement à son fils qu'elle a protégé au prix de sa vie.

De cette soirée qui a vu leur vie basculer, Yuzu se souvient que leur grand frère était blessé – juste une éraflure, mais ça avait l'air de faire si mal ! Karin se souvient qu'il pleuvait, à verse, que ça assourdissait presque les mots que prononçait leur père, et ça avait mis de l'eau dans ses yeux aussi.

Elles n'ont pas compris tout de suite ce qu'il leur racontait. Maman revenait _toujours_, quand elle quittait la maison pour aller chercher Ichigo !

De ce terrible 17 juin, Yuzu a appris à détester voir souffrir quiconque et à soigner de son mieux les blessures visibles et invisibles. Karin s'est mise à craindre inconsciemment la pluie, redoutant qu'elle lui enlève un jour encore quelqu'un de cher.  
L'une et l'autre, elles feront tout pour éviter que de la pluie ne se dépose de nouveau aux coins de leurs yeux, mais ça ne suffira jamais à faire cesser celle qui tombe encore dans leurs coeurs.


	23. Chizuru, à plusieurs c est meilleur

**Titre : **compromis(sion)  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **Bleach  
**Personnage/Couples : **Honshō Chizuru ; mention de Chizuru/Orihime/Ichigo/Tatsuki  
**Rating : **PG-13 à R / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **Kubo Tite

**Thèmes : **« proposition indécente », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (30 décembre 09)  
**Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Comme on dit, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ; après avoir longuement réfléchi à toutes les possibilités, Chizuru se rabat sur celle du threesome, et tant pis si ça doit être sans la jolie Kuchiki :

« Une partie de pattes en l'air à trois ! Voire plus ! Si c'est la solution... Après tout, Kurosaki et Arisawa sont amis d'enfance et... peut-être plus, si ça se trouve ?  
- Mais ça va pas, non ?  
- Alors bon, c'est vrai qu'elle est trop masculine de caractère à mon goût quand elle est toute seule face à 'Hime, mais il faut reconnaître que de corps elle est sexy en diable et à côté d'un homme un vrai (enfin bon...) elle retrouvera peut-être sa douceur féminine, et alors avec 'Hime et mouah! Ça sera sans conteste la victoire des filles !!  
- Tu ne tournes vraiment pas rond !  
- Certes, c'est dommage de devoir en arriver à de telles extrémités, mais je serais vraiment prête à tout, même à utiliser ce mec comme intermédiaire pour t'avoir, ô mon innocente et adorable Princesse ! »


	24. Chizuru, Keigo, Mizuiro, parlons pr0n

**Titre** : sex-ratio  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Honshou Chizuru, Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro  
**Gradation** : PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : "Let's agree to disagree." d'après Benebu  
pour la case n°o4 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait Chizuru

**Avertissement** : mention de p0rn  
**Nombre de mots** : 250

oOo

De l'avis général en Seconde Trois, Chizuru était pire qu'un mec par bien des aspects. Par exemple, combien de filles discutent ouvertement de porno pendant les intercours ?

« Plus de filles c'est toujours mieux, » soutenait-elle en chœur avec Keigo.

Mizuiro n'était pas de cet avis : « Oh, ça dépend.  
- Et pourquoi donc ?  
- Au bout d'un moment on ne sait plus où donner de la tête. L'attention limitée des hommes, dans ces cas-là, ça n'est pas un mythe. Et puis courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois…  
- Ah-ha ! Tu admets donc que même toi tu as tes limites ! » triompha Keigo dans le vide – pris par leur débat, ni Mizuiro ni Chizuru ne lui prêtaient attention ;

« Ensuite arrête-moi si je me trompe mais tu te dis que plus il y a des filles pour un seul garçon c'est la victoire des filles, simplement par supériorité numérique ?  
- C'est ça.  
- Ben malheureusement c'est faux, tu vois. Les choses sont faites ainsi, mal trouveras-tu sans doute, mais il suffit d'un seul bonhomme au milieu d'une orgie de filles pour que les spectateurs qualifient ça d'hétéro.  
- Non ! s'insurgea Chizuru.  
- He si.  
- Et si on attache le bonhomme dans un coin pour lui montrer qu'on n'en a rien à faire lui ? »

Impossible de se raccrocher aux branches, Mizuiro avait toujours de quoi contrer exemplages et arguments :  
« Volonté de s'exhiber devant le mâle et tentative de déni de le vouloir lui. Les machistes sont des champions de mauvaise foi, tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus.  
- Argh ! »


	25. Mizuiro, Keigo, 'attention deficit'

**Titre** : des déficits en développement cognitivo-sensoriels  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Asano Keigo et Kojima Mizuiro  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Ah bah elle va marcher beaucoup moins bien, forcément... » d'après Cucumber Sandwiches  
pour la case n°o5 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait Keigo & Mizuiro

**Nombre de mots** : 230

oOo

De son sac à l'heure du déjeuner ce midi-là, Keigo sortit un item inhabituel.

« Tu as amené une console au lycée ?  
- Ben ouais. Mais je ne la sors qu'aux intercours, pas pendant les classes, hein. Donc on s'en fiche si c'est pas règlementaire. »

A priori, oui, mais il n'empêche que ça n'était pas très poli.

« Keigo, tu as passé toute la pause déjeûner à t'exciter sur tes boutons comme si on n'était pas là.  
- Mh.  
- Tu me la prêtes, dis ?  
- Quand j'aurai passé mon niveau.  
- Allez... »

Mizuiro était plutôt du genre à convaincre le monde par la parole que par la force, mais que faire quand on ne vous entend même pas ? He bien, se jeter avec enthousiasme sur l'objet du litige pour examiner le problème de plus près !

« Allez, fais voir !  
- Ah, attention !  
- ...Elle est tombée, » constata Mizuiro. Comme si ça n'était absolument pas sa faute à lui si l'accident était arrivé, juste pas de chance, des circonstances malheureuses, alors pourquoi s'excuser ?

Keigo regarda la rambarde du toit d'un air catastrophé, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à dire qui ne soit pas juste un grand _Noooon!_

« Ce bâtiment fait combien d'étages, déjà ?  
- Allons, vois le bon côté : les puzzles, c'est bon pour développer l'esprit logique, la patience et la persévérance. »


	26. Ichigo, Isshin, jean slim

**Titre** : _brain_ bleach _needed_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Kurosaki Isshin et Ichigo  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Jean slim » d'après Dilly  
pour la case n°o3 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait « la famille Kurosaki »

**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

Isshin en jean serré... Isshin en jean serré !  
Ichigo n'en croit pas ses yeux et voudrait croire à un cauchemar. Son père enchaîne régulièrement les excentricités, mais là c'est le pompon !  
« Mais c'est la classe, se défend Isshin, offusqué.  
- Pas sur toi !  
- Et pourquoi non ? Y'a pas d'âge pour être beau. Toi mon fils si tu en portais les filles – et peut-être même certains mecs -  
- Ça va pas non !  
- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent et si c'est le cas je saurai me montrer compréhensif, je t'assure – bref, se jetteraient sur toi.  
- Raison de plus pour ne pas vouloir.  
- Mais ne l'inquiète pas, juste parce que je veux mettre mon corps en valeur ne veut pas dire que je suis prêt à l'offrir à n'importe qui. Ta maman reste la seule dans mon cœur ! »


	27. Keigo vs les Grand Méchant

**Titre** : un réflexe à la con…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Asano Keigo versus Aizen Sōsuke  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : chapitres 411-412/spéculatif suite de l'arc de la « guerre d'hiver »/AR  
**Notes** : à vrai dire, quelques chapitres plus tard j'en ai eu marre de cet arc et j'ai commencé à imaginer un AU où foin des combats à rallonge, Keigo détruit Aizen ni une ni deux… oué, par hasard comme ça, paf.

**Prompt** : « - Les gosses me regardent bizarrement, qu'est-ce que tu leur as encore raconté comme conneries ? »  
d'après Azalée Calypso sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (16-26 juillet '10)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Comme connerie monumentale, avoir ramassé ce sabre et tenté de s'en servir contre l'espèce de monstre en collant blanc et coupe _mullet_ méritait un prix spécial. Ça avait l'air d'être la seule chose possible pourtant : voir une arme, la ramasser ; puisque sa vie et celles de ses amis étaient en danger, il fallait bien qu'il se défende !

Mais il n'aurait pas dû tenter d'attaquer lui-même. Le type était sans doute bien trop fort pour lui. Il souriait en regardant la lame venir à sa rencontre. Keigo aurait bien voulu pouvoir arrêter son bras ou ne l'avoir jamais lancé…


	28. Keigo, continuons à parler pr0n

**Titre** : _metaforgotten_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : la Seconde Trois  
**Gradation** : PG~13 / T-moins  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « C'est dingue le nombre de périphrases qu'il y a pour désigner les relations sexuelles... »  
d'après Cucumber Sandwiches  
pour un Sapin-à-Drabbles chez Drakys (décembre '10-janvier '11)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- C'est dingue le nombre de périphrases qu'il y a pour désigner les relations sexuelles, s'étonne Keigo, émerveillé. On dirait que la plus innocente des expressions peut être pervertie et laisser sous-entendre des trésors de sensualité.  
- Sensualité, mon cul !  
- Ah, ça, malgré sa vulgarité, ça n'en est pas une.  
- Évidemment que non. Ce sont les hormones qui te pourrissent l'imagination, mon vieux. Tu es excité 24 heures sur 24 et tu vois des trucs qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.  
- Tu crois ?  
- Mais oui.  
- Alors quand Inoue m'a demandé de l'aide pour conjuguer ses verbes étrangers…  
- Ouip. Dans ta tête uniquement.


	29. ChizuMisa, encore ?

**Titre : **en tête-à-tête  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple : **Honshō Chizuru/Ochi Misato  
**Genre : **UST, ébauche de dirty talk  
**Gradation : **PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« Bleach – Chizuru/Misato – punissez-moi ! » sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français  
**Avertissements : **relation élève/prof, mention de fessée  
**Nombre de mots : **400

oOo

« Honshō-kun, tu passeras me voir à mon bureau après la classe. J'ai à te parler sérieusement. »  
Chizuru triomphait : le professeur Ochi allait enfin lui accorder un entretien particulier ! En privé ! Loin des yeux et des oreilles indiscrets !

« Ah ha, je savais que mes avances finiraient par porter leurs fruits ! Elle est intéressée !  
- Chizuru, ouvre les yeux : elle va te punir, là. Tu es allée trop loin.  
- Bah. »  
Que ses camarades de classe soient la voix de la raison ou juste jalouses, et quelle que soit la vraie raison de Misato de vouloir lui parler en privé, ça lui était égal : elle allait lui parler en privé ! Et même l'idée de la punition l'arrangeait, en fait :

« Si on remettait les châtiments corporels au goût du jour ? Vous pourriez me donner la fessée pour me punir de vous avoir fait des propositions obscènes...  
- Est-ce que tu es en train d'en faire une, là ?  
- Hummm... pas encore. Je peux faire mieux !  
- Je n'ai pas le droit de lever la main sur toi, tu le sais.  
- Alors vous me punirez en me privant de votre douce main, de vos yeux vigilants et de votre voix de velours ? Oh non ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à quitter la salle de classe : l'infirmière n'est pas aussi belle que vous, et si je m'enfermais simplement chez moi...  
- Tu en mourrais de solitude ?  
- C'est plus poétique que de me fouler le poignet en pensant à toutes les merveilles que je manque en n'étant pas au lycée.  
- Chipie... »

Misato secoua la tête. Chizuru ne se repentirait pas de son attitude déplacée et en rajoutait encore, devinant qu'elle n'oserait effectivement pas la punir pour de bon.  
« Ou bien, je pourrais me mettre à genoux devant vous et vous demander pardon, aussi.  
- De ta langue si agile ? »  
Oups. Ça lui avait échappé. Elle n'était pas censée rentrer dans son jeu, pourtant ! Elle se reprit, sévère :  
« Je ne peux autoriser, encore moins demander une chose pareille dans l'enceinte de l'école. Pareillement, tu vas devoir cesser avec cette attitude déplacée pendant les heures de classe.  
- Ooh... Bon. Et, hors des heures de classe, ça vous sera égal ce que je ferai ou pas ?  
- Ça ne sera plus de mon ressort.  
- OK. Marché conclu. À vos ordres, Professeur. Je serai sage désormais. »


	30. ChizuHime, prête à tout

j'ai failli mettre ce truc à la suite de ma ficlet "mille oiseaux de papier" ( /s/3149252/ ) à cause du couple, puis j'ai mis en balance l'ambiance sérieuse-tristounette de l'une et celle complètement crackée de l'autre et... bon, voilà, quoi...**  
**

**Titre : **un peu de salive  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple : **Chizuru/Orihime ; le reste des filles  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **Kubo Tite  
**Prompt : **« Bleach - Chizuru/Orihime - Baiser indirect - " Pour toi Princesse Hime, je partagerais tout " » - 3 novembre - Round 4 sur KinkEnStock  
**Notes :** pas franchement kinky mais un peu beurk  
**Nombre de mots: **250

oOo

Invitée à une soirée pyjama chez Orihime (avec toute la bande des copines de la classe, malheureusement elle n'a pas encore réussi à se retrouver toute seule avec elle) Chizuru a joué avec l'idée de ne pas emporter de pyjama du tout, de prétendre toujours dormir nue pour impressionner la compagnie, et puis a renoncé. À la place elle a jeté son dévolu sur un tee-shirt trop grand, mais tout juste assez pour laisser deviner ce qu'il faut, et surtout sans rien dessous…

En revanche, elle a gardé l'idée de l'oubli pour préparer un autre plan génial :

« Tu me prêtes ta brosse à dents ? J'ai oublié la mienne. »

Et tant pis pour le facteur beurk !

Comme prévu, Tatsuki et Ryo la regardent avec l'air de se demander si elle tourne vraiment rond, Michiru et Mahana s'horrifient :  
« Mais c'est dégoûtant ! »  
Et Chizuru de hausser les épaules.  
« Meuh non. Ce n'est qu'un peu de salive après tout. »

La vérité est qu'elle _veut_ ce facteur beurk, parce que personne d'autre n'oserait, et que c'est le seul substitut de baiser qui s'offre à elle.  
La salive de Hime ! ce n'est pas grand' chose mais c'est déjà beaucoup !

Et Orihime prend tout le monde de cours en lui offrant de choisir la couleur de sa brosse à dent, et de la garder ensuite (en souvenir ? essaie de positiver Chizuru). Apparemment, elle en a de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs et en change selon l'humeur.


	31. IchiRuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, rumeurs

**Titre** : elle court elle court la rumeur...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Kurosaki Ichigo(/Kuchiki Rukia), Asano Keigo & Kojima Mizuiro  
**Gradation** : PG~ / T-  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompts :  
**« "S'il arrive n'importe quel accident mortel à ce gars avec qui sort Doris, je te fais arrêter immédiatement..." » d'après Cucumber Sandwiches,  
puis « Vous {n'étiez} même pas ensemble... » d'après So Yuyu,  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12 sur DW)

**Nombre de mots** : 2 x 100

oOo

- Arrêtez immédiatement vos conneries ! beugle Ichigo, outré. Je ne couche pas avec cette fille.

Les félicitations graveleuses de Keigo et Mizuiro lui sortent par les trous de nez !

- Si tant qu'on puisse l'appeler une fille, cette espèce de démon, maugrée-t-il en prime.

Heureusement, Rukia est hors de portée d'oreille, sinon ça barderait pour son matricule encore plus que pour celui de ses amis.

Amis qui d'ailleurs le charrient de plus belle :

- Atteeends. Vous vivez ensemble. Vous êtes, hum, hum, partenaires, et vous n'avez rien fait ? Tu es sûr d'être normal ?

- Nooon, mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi ?

o

- Vous n'êtes même pas ensemble ? Vraiment pas ? C'est marrant pourtant, j'aurais cru... ah pardon. Non c'est vrai, c'est pas exactement marrant pour toi. Mais quand même...

- Tu vas finir par laisser tomber le sujet, oui ? C'est une amie. C'est une collègue. C'est compliqué. Et tout dans la vie ne tourne pas autour du cul !

- Dans la vie en général non, mais à notre âge presque tout.

- Ben pas pour tout le monde, et, avant que tu ne recommences à me sortir tes salades sur la normalité...

- Ça va, ça va, je ne dis plus rien, Monsieur Je Suis Trop Mature !


	32. Rukia et les Kurosaki, famille

tirons au sort entre "comme une fleur" ( /s/3305339/ ) parce que Rukia est un shinigami et ici puisque le drabble parle plus de son temps à Karakura...**  
**

**Titre** : Famille  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Kuchiki Rukia, la famille d'Ichigo  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Et si la vengeance ne lui permettrait pas d'aller au paradis, au moins apaiserait-elle un moment sa vie terrestre. »  
d'après AndersAndrew  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (11 au 17 juillet '12)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Sa vie terrestre, évidemment Rukia ne peut pas s'en souvenir. Elle est morte bébé. D'ailleurs, elle ne sait pas trop comment elle a fait pour s'en sortir dans cet état à Rukongai. Elle a dû avoir de la chance.

Quand on lui parle de vie terrestre, elle comprend les vacances forcées qu'elle a dû prendre après avoir donné ses pouvoirs à Ichigo, et puis plus tard la mission de soutien infiltré en préparation de la Guerre à venir.  
Malgré les circonstances, c'était une belle vie. Elle a toujours eu des amis à Soul Society, mais là, elle avait une famille.


	33. Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, quality time

**Titre** : Du temps spécial  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : famille Kurosaki  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Le papa poussa un soupir et fit la moue, ennuyé. Il aurait mieux fait de rester avec son équipier, là au moins, sa fille l'aurait regardé. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (11 au 17 juillet '12)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Sa fille l'aurait regardé de travers qu'Isshin ne s'en serait même pas aperçu.  
Mais il a de la chance : malgré ses excentricités qui frisent l'insupportable, sa petite chérie l'adore toujours.

...Bien sûr, l'on parle uniquement de Yuzu, à qui il est en train de consacrer sa nouvelle idée : le -temps-spécial-pour-Yuzu, où il s'occupe principalement d'elle. En l'occurrence, il l'accompagne à un spectacle de danse, en exhibant une cravate ornée de petites danseuses en tutu.

Et tant pis si son _autre _fille le regarde bel et bien de travers. Karin aura son temps-spécial-pour-Karin le lendemain.


	34. Karin, Ichigo et des filles, quel gâchis

**Titre** : Tue-l'amour  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couples** : Karin, Ichigo(\des filles)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Son frère s'arrangeait toujours pour tout gâcher. »  
d'après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (11 au 17 juillet '12)  
+ Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Son frère s'arrangeait toujours pour tout gâcher, dès qu'il était question de filles, soupira Karin. L'imbécile...

Il prenait ses distances avec Tatsuki. Alors qu'elle était devenue tellement sexy !  
La jolie fille aux cheveux châtains et à la poitrine de poupée Barbie, dont il suffisait à n'importe qui de la croiser juste une fois à proximité d'Ichigo, pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour lui ? Non, le principal intéressé restait complètement aveugle.  
Cette Rukia avec qui il avait l'air marié ? Il prétendait qu'elle était comme une sœur.

Si encore il leur préférait un mec, ça s'expliquerait ? Mais non : même pas...


	35. Kanonji, Karin, Jinta, Red vs Red

**Titre** : Red vs Red  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Karin & les Karakura Riders  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le prends aussi mal, Croco-boy...enfin, girl... »  
d'après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (11 au 17 juillet '12)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Enfin, Girl, avance Don dans une tentative de diplomatie, tu ne peux pas juste écrabouiller ton coéquipier pour battre les monstres à sa place.

Karin refuse d'entendre raison : pour elle, le coéquipier en question est un autre genre de monstre, avec son ego démesuré, et elle commence à en avoir marre qu'on les confonde tous les deux. Finalement, il ne peut pas y avoir deux Red dans une équipe et elle entend bien remettre Jinta en place pour bénéficier du rôle pour elle toute seule.

_Après_, elle sera d'accord pour le considérer comme un coéquipier et plus juste un obstacle.

PG


	36. KarinUruru, en équipe

**Titre** : Raison pour faire équipe  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnage/Couple** : Karin(/Ururu)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Ce sont vos genins, votre responsabilité, à vous de leur apprendre à travailler en équipe ! »  
d'après Opelleam sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (11 au 17 juillet '12)  
+ Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)

**Continuité** : peut faire suite à ma ficlet précédente et précéder un one-shot plus long dans le recueil "associations" ( /s/8198900/10/ )  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Apprendre à travailler en équipe, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Depuis l'âge de quatre ans environ, Karin s'est habituée à opérer seule. Si elle peut jouer avec Yuzu, très bien, quoique sa jumelle ait des jeux un peu trop bébêtes à son goût. Si non, tant pis : elle s'amuse très bien toute seule aussi. Il arrive qu'elle s'incruste dans une partie de sport avec des garçons, mais ils la considèrent rarement comme vraiment l'un des leurs.

Maintenant qu'elle a été recrutée dans les Karakura Riders par Don Kan'onji, c'est différent. Pour Ururu, elle est prête à faire un effort.


	37. les filles et des soutien gorges

**Titre** : Des soutien-gorge !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couples** : les filles de la 1^3  
**Gradation** : PG~13 / T-  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Certainement pas « joli soutien-gorge ». »  
d'après Mélie sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (11 au 17 juillet '12)  
+ Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Joli soutien-gorge, admire Michiru en louchant sur Orihime dans les vestiaires.  
Prête à remettre l'insolente en place, Tatsuki en reste sans voix en se rendant compte de qui exactement parle. (Volonté 1, réflexe pavlovien 0. Bien.)

Heureusement, l'honneur est sauf. Dans les yeux et la voix de Michiru toujours innocente, il n'y a rien de graveleux. Juste de l'admiration sincère. Et une toute petite-petite pointe de jalousie.  
Comme elle aimerait pouvoir en porter un pareil !  
Vont-elles avoir une vraie discussion de filles ?

Non, Chizuru intervient :  
- Mais le plus beau c'est quand même mes deux mains en coupe !


	38. ChizuHime, si adorable

**Titre** : Sa jolie bouche...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Chizuru/Orihime  
**Gradation** : PG~ / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Et enfin, le brun accepta de le recevoir entre ses adorables lèvres. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (11 au 17 juillet '12)  
+ Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Entre ses adorables lèvres roses, quand Hime réfléchit, on aperçoit ses jolies dents blanches. Les gens pas gentils diraient qu'elle gobe les mouches, mais Chizuru défendra farouchement sa princesse si elle entend dire des choses pareilles. Elle sera même plus rapide que Tatsuki !

Voyons : si Orihime ouvre la bouche pour penser, c'est pour avoir un meilleur contact avec le soufle de l'inspiration.

Ensuite, quand elle a trouvé son idée et qu'elle se concentre pour la réaliser, un petit bout de langue rouge apparaît au coin, et là le cerveau de Chizuru court-circuite en imaginant poser la sienne dessus.


	39. Keigo et Mizuiro, confiance

**Titre** : Le prix des conseils  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Keigo et Mizuiro  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Si tu le dis... »  
d'après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (11 au 17 juillet '12)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : début de l'arc des Arrancar  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- ...Tu le dis à personne, hein ? supplie Keigo après avoir vidé son sac devant Mizuiro.  
Les deux voyous qui squattent chez lui, sa cinglée de sœur qui en héberge l'un avec ravissement et essaie de se débarrasser de lui et de l'autre, ensemble si possible, et la trouille monstrueuse qui ne le quitte plus depuis...

Keigo connaît Mizuiro depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que n'importe quel détail croustillant qu'on lui confie finira immanquablement déformé et amplifié, sans toutefois qu'on puisse tracer l'origine de la rumeur jusqu'à lui. Mais il a besoin de parler et il est aussi son meilleur ami !


	40. Keigo vs le Grand Méchant, poutré !

**Titre** : J'y ai poutré sa face !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Keigo et du monde  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Alors, soit tu le recraches docilement, soit je m'en charge pour toi, pigé? » »  
d'après Koliri sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (11 au 17 juillet '12)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : AR sur la fin de l'arc des Arrancar (hourra, hourra, ça y est, c'est _enfin_ sorti en VF officielle !)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Pis j'ai poutré sa face à l'autre affreux ! se vante Keigo, racontant et réinventant encore pour qui voudrait bien l'entendre, sa version de ce qui s'est passé dans la fausse ville de Karakura.  
Oui, bon, il avait peur, il a vu une épée et l'a saisie, l'a brandie, et ensuite le terrible adversaire des shinigami s'est volatilisé. Comme ça.

C'est dingue quand même la vitesse à laquelle il s'est habitué à sa nouvelle célébrité, remarquent ceux qui ont déjà entendu l'histoire. Hier encore il pleurnichait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui s'était passé comme s'il avait peur qu'on le punisse...


	41. Ochi Misato et la classe, contrôle

**Titre** : surprise, tu parles !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : classe 1^3 et Ochi-sensei  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Ce qui n'empêchait pas les dites-taches d'avoir le dernier mot, à grand coup de tronçonneuse, quand ses inventions devenaient hors contrôle. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Contrôle surprise ! annonce le professeur Ochi en accueillant sa classe.

Bien sûr, en arrivant, elle avait sa mine gourmande qui annonce... rien de bon, et ça n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Les élèves se méfiaient d'emblée. Même le sujet, étant donné les œuvres étudiées ces derniers temps, ils pouvaient s'en douter. Ils se mettent donc à la tâche avec résignation.

Sauf une qui carrément l'espérait et prend ça avec ardeur : Chizuru bondit sur place et renverse presque sa chaise en poussant un ululement de joie. Les hymnes à la beauté des jeunes filles elle connaît ça sur le bout des doigts !


	42. Mizuho, jouer avec les trolls

**Titre** : l'opposé du Prince Charmant  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Mizuho, Keigo, internet  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Légalité** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Ton égo démesuré avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle que tu ne peux pas tout contrôler." »  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12)

**Avertissements** : _oui_, mais si j'avertis, je gâche la chute ?  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Con, troll et naze en orthographe, son partenaire ce soir a décidément tout pour plaire, soupire Mizuho. Elle n'aurait jamais dû écouter les suggestions de ses copines sur le cybering.

C'était censé être rigolo, de jouer avec la libido d'un inconnu derrière son écran. À elle, ça ne lui fait aucun effet : elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer un Prince Charmant qui la ferait rêver, et elle avait raison.  
Ça ne l'amuse même pas. Et de l'autre côté de la cloison, son frère engueule son propre ordinateur, tapant furieusement.

Juste quand elle ferme sa fenêtre de tchat, Keigo hurle de déception...


	43. Karin et sa famille, c'est un secret

**Titre** : et ça ne les regarde pas  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : famille Kurosaki, Karin/?  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : Ça ne fait que vous empêcher d'avancer, de toute façon. »  
d'après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité** : quelques années dans le futur  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- De toute façon, beugle Karin avant de claquer derrière elle la porte de sa chambre, t'y connais RIEN !  
Ichigo hausse les épaules, indifférent. Papa l'a taquinée en lui demandant quand elle ramènerait un petit ami à la maison – qu'il lui défonce la tronche – maintenant que Yuzu en a un – à qui il n'a pas encore défoncé la tronche. Ichigo a suggéré que comme elle est encore moins féminine que Tatsuki, ça ne risquait pas. Papa a déclamé qu'elle pouvait ramener une petite amie, il avait l'esprit ouvert, et elle a pété un câble.

_Jamais _elle ne leur parlera de Chad.


	44. Chizuru et les autres filles, dojin

**Titre** : mise en abîme  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Chizuru & les autres filles  
**Gradation** : PG~13 / T-  
**Légalité** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : "...Pas que les doujins c'est mon truc." (racine)  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Pas que les dōjn c'est mon truc d'habitude, se dédouane Chizuru, mais celui-ci est bien fait. Que des filles ! Avec une anatomie correcte ! Et sans (trop de) mauvais goût !

Elle agite le livret sous le nez des copines, l'air enchanté et toute prête à partager sa découverte avec qui voudra – et même qui ne veut pas.  
Tatsuki et Ryo s'en méfient quand même. Mahana soupire parce qu'elle ne connaît pas la série : à quoi bon ? Orihime affirme qu'on peut inventer ce qui manque.  
Michiru l'emprunte, le feuillette, et se met à rougir terriblement.

- C'est quand même presque du porno...


	45. ChizuHime, occasion spéciale

**Titre** : spéciale  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Chizuru - Orihime  
**Gradation** : PG~13 / T-  
**Légalité** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Quand Doméki le relâcha, Watanuki passa un doigt tremblant sur ses lèvres, cet idiot lui avait volé son premier baiser. »  
d'après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Son premier baiser, comme toute jeune fille romantique qui se respecte, Chizuru à la fois l'espère avec impatience et compte se le garder pour une personne spéciale. Elle a décidé dès son premier jour de lycée que cette personne serait Inoue Orihime. Depuis, elle n'a de cesse de la taquiner, de manière souvent bien lourde, d'ailleurs. C'est que l'innocente Orihime comprend mal la subtilité. (Quoique, ça commence à s'arranger, doucement.)

Mais que Tatsuki se rassure pour la morale : elle ne l'embrassera pas en plein jour devant toute la classe. Elle attend des circonstances privées. Pour le suivre d'une autre première...


	46. Karin, son quartier et ses proches

**Titre** : son quartier est peut-être minable mais c'est là qu'elle vit  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Karin et un hollow  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Ce n'est plus seulement la Planète qu'ils doivent sauver, mais aussi ses habitants. »  
d'après So Yuyu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (27 mars au o2 avril chez Drakys)

**Notes** : et tant pis pour l'arc du _Fullbring_ ; moi j'm'en tiens toujours à mon petit fanon personnel qui dit que Karin deviendra la protectrice spirituelle du quartier à la place d'Ichigo un de ces jours !  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Habitant Karakura depuis sa naissance, n'ayant jamais déménagé, Kurosaki Karin ne saurait pas vraiment dire si elle est attachée à sa ville.

Elle trouve son quartier plutôt minable, mais ne rêve pas d'aller vivre ailleurs pour autant : qu'est-ce qui lui dit que les jolis décors aperçus à la télé ne cachent pas encore plus nul ?  
Et il y a bien des débiles dans sa classe à l'école, mais ça aussi ça doit être partout pareil. Puis bon, ses camarades et ses voisins, elle les aime bien.

Alors elle ne va pas laisser un monstre fiche le souk chez elle !


	47. Keigo, Mizuiro, Ichigo, jalousie amicale

**Titre** : mon plus que super meilleur ami... ou pas ?  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Keigo, Mizuiro et Ichigo  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt **: « Et pourtant, sa famille est plus grande et plus forte qu'elle ne l'a été depuis longtemps, et elle ne regrette pas un moment le jour où Lilo a décidé d'adopter Stitch. »  
d'après Jainas (Arbre du o8-14 mai '13)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

C't Ichigo de malheur ! ronchonne Keigo. Ça fait des années qu'il connaît Mizuiro, qu'il fait de son mieux pour l'aider à sortir de sa coquille parce qu'il est un gentil garçon et qu'il n'aime pas voir quelqu'un rester tout seul. Ça lui en a pris du temps, pour s'en faire un ami !

Puis le jour de la rentrée ils rencontrent ce type à la réputation de voyou qui manque de ruiner leur réputation à tous les deux. Et dans la foulée, Mizuiro s'entiche lui, comme ça !


End file.
